Just a Dream, Hopefully Part 2
by Psychlovershules2
Summary: Part 2 of my other story Just a Dream, Hopefully. In this story Juliet woke up and nothing is right, she lives in Miami and no one in Santa Barbra ever knows who she is. She will have to meet everybody again and make Shawn fall in love with her all over again. SHULES FIC!
1. Waking Up To A New Life

-I do not own Psych, I have tried many times to buy it but they keeping telling me they do not accept hugs as payment :(. This is a part two to "Just a Dream, Hopefully" But this one is Juliet who is 'dreaming' not Shawn.

It was four-thirty AM when Juliet walked into the front door of Shawn and her's home, she set her keys down on the table and took her shoes off. She noticed a small light on in the dinning room so she walked over to the room, Shawn was asleep sitting up in the chair with his face laying on his laptop. She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Shawn, Shawn wake up." She whispered.

"Jules?"

"No, Carlton." Juliet joked and Shawn looked up at her.

"I never ever thought I would say this but Lassie you look really hot today." Shawn joked back. "So how was your stakeout?"

"We caught the guy who was robbing those houses, his name was Tanner Olson and he was the plumber."

"That's great." Shawn said and gave her a kiss.

"It would be a lot better if I wasn't so tired right now."

"I was going to stay up till you got home but I got bored with refreshing my twitter page to see if Val Kilmer re-tweeted my joke like I asked him to."

"He will someday, I know it."

"Thank for the support." Shawn said and starting kissing her very passionately but after a bit she pulled away.

"No Shawn, I'm to tired for that tonight."

"Fine, lets go to bed."

"Good idea." Juliet said and Shawn grabbed her hand and they went upstairs to their bedroom then changed into their pajamas and got in bed, Shawn wrapped his arm around her.

"Night Jules."

"Night Shawn, love you."

"Love you too." He said a gave her a quick kiss then after a few minutes they were both fast asleep. When Juliet woke up she had a pounding headache, she turned over to see if Shawn was asleep still but he wasn't in the bed. "Shawn?" She sat up and noticed she wasn't in Shawn and her's room but she was in her old room at her parents house.

"What the hell?" She asked her self then rubbed her eyes. She got off her bed and looked around, everything was the same way it had been back when she was eighteen.

"Juliet, are you okay in there?" A voice from outside her room said.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey, what's going on in there? I will bust this door down."

"Mom it's fine, I'll just open the door." Juliet walked over and unlocked her door then opened it.

"Sorry, it's just scary when you daughter has a target on her back."

"Wait, what?!"

"Julie, are you okay?" Let me feel your head?"

"Why do I have a target on my back?"

"You really don't remember?"

"No please just tell me!"

"Raulgh Vevo got out of prison and you are the one who put him in there and he attacked you yesterday and hit you over the head with a crowbar."

"Who is Raulgh Vevo? I never put him in prison."

"Six years ago you caught him and put him in prison, he was responsible for a bunch of robberies throughout downtown Miami."

"Miami? I work for Santa Barbra police department, what was I doing over here?"

"You don't work for them, you have worked for Miami police department for eight years now."

"Something is wrong, I live in Santa Barbra, I have a house with Shawn."

"Who is Shawn?"

"This is not even funny anymore mom, can you just drop the act."

"What act? Julie I think your head injury is severe, I'll call work and tell them I wont be in today."

"Wait mom, no! I was just messing with you."

"You were?"

"Yes, I got you good."

"God Julie, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry, go ahead and get to work."

"Alright, I'll see you later. Help yourself to anything you want."

"Okay mom, see you later." Juliet said and her mom walked out of her room. "What just happened?" She said to herself. She grabbed a suitcase from her closet and packed her clothes and grabbed her purse and car keys, she went downstairs and into the garage and tried one of the cars with the her key and it worked so she put her stuff in the car and drove to the airport. When she got up to the desk a overly cheery woman names Alexis asked her how she could help her.

"I need a plane ticket to Santa Barbra, California."

-Short chapter but It's just the beginning, If you like this one and you haven't read the first part check it out, it's on my page. I hope you enjoyed and please review. :)


	2. My Secret

Hours later Juliet's plane landed in Santa Barbra, once she was off she got a cab and went to a hotel and got a room. After she went to the police station, everything looked the same other than the fact that chief Vick was sitting at Carlton's desk and Carlton was sitting at Juliet's desk. McNabb walked by her.

"Hey McNabb."

"How did you know my name?"

"Um, because of your name tag."

"Oh okay, you need help with something miss?"

"Yeah, I was wondering who the chief of police was at this station?"

"Mr. Spencer."

"Shawn is chief?"

"No, wouldn't that be fun. Henry Spencer is our chief, Shawn is his kid that comes here a lot to help out with cases as a consultant."

"A psychic consultant?"

"Yeah, good guess."

"Well thank you for your help." Juliet said and walked over to Carlton's desk. "Carlton."

"Can I help you with something miss?"

"Yeah, can I tell you a secret that you have to promise to keep?"

"Sure, I'm an amazing secret keeping. My buddy Shawn always says I am."

"Your buddy Shawn?" She whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing, what time do you get off work?"

"About five minutes."

"We can talk then, in private."

"Alright, we can talk outside."

"Meet you out there." Juliet said and walked away and outside, she sat on a bench and five minutes later Carlton came out and sat down next to her.

"So what's this big secret?"

"I don't know if you will believe me but yesterday you and me were partners, Karen was chief and Henry was retired. Shawn and I had a house together and Gus... Well I don't know if Gus is any different today."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"This morning when I woke up everything with different, I had a whole new life."

"You expect me to believe this?" Carlton got up and started walking away.

"Your afraid of snow globes." He stopped and looked back at her.

"You had recurring nightmares as a child about being trapped in one."

"How did you know that?" He said walking back towards her.

"Don't worry I won't judge you, not even about the fact you always wanted a pony as a child."

"Who are you."

"We could talk about it over coffee, three creams four sugars right?"

"So you were telling the truth, all those things you said." Lassiter said sitting back on the bench next to her.

"Yes, and I need you to help me fix things."

"I don't know how much of a help I will be but I can try." Lassiter said just as Shawn walked up.

"Hey Lassie, who is your friend?"

"Um-" Lassiter started but Juliet cut him off.

"I'm Juliet O'Hara. I work for the Miami police department and I was here checking out the station because I'm looking for a job in California."

"Well I'd be really happy if I got the honor to work with you everyday." Shawn said with a cute boyish smile and shook her hand.

"Juliet just got into town today. Gus, you and me should welcome her with a dinner." Carlton suggested.

"I really really wish I could but my dad will kill me if I don't wrap up the robbery case I got."

"I could help, if you want?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, of course. Lets head inside." Juliet stood up and followed Shawn into the police station. "So Miami, that's got to have some crazy experiences?"

"Yeah, like recently getting hit in the head with a crow bar. That was pretty crazy."

"Oh my god, I'm going to make sure you get a job here even if I have to get on my knees and beg my father to give you a job."

"Well thank you, I would love to be able to work beside a psychic detective all day."

"So there isn't anyone you would miss in Miami... Mom, dad, maybe boyfriend?" Shawn said and Juliet chuckled a little.

"I'll miss my mom and step dad but I don't have a boyfriend."

"How could **you **not have a boyfriend?"

"I've just been waiting for the right guy."

"You know the weird thing about that is sometimes you meet the right guy and you don't even know it."

"I'll have to keep that in mind." Juliet said as they reached the chiefs office and walked in.

"Your late Shawn, and what did I tell you about bringing your dates to work?" Henry said.

"Dad this is not a date, it's detective Juliet O'Hara from Miami police department. She is searching for a job in this area so I'm showing her around the station."

"We aren't hiring right now but leave an application and when there is a job available I will contact you."

"Dad, at least give her a chance." Shawn whispered to Henry.

"Alright, Juliet help Shawn with this case and I will consider it."

"Thank you Mr. Spencer." Juliet said and Shawn grabbed the case file and they walked out of the office.

"We could go to my office and work on this, if you want to?"

"Yeah, lets go."

-Not much Shules in this chapter but next chapter will be Shawn and Gus fighting over Jules... Hope you liked it! Please review :)


	3. Fighting For Jules

After walking out the the police station Juliet followed Shawn to his motorcycle.

"You ever rode on one of these?" Shawn asked.

"A few times."

"I only got one helmet with so you wear it." Shawn said handing her the helmet then he climbed on his motorcycle, Juliet put on the helmet and got on the back and wrapped her arms around his waist. Juliet was so tired from the crazy day she almost fell asleep on their way over to the psych office. Once they were there they got off the bike and walked into the office, Gus was sitting at his desk on the computer.

"Hey Shawn, your mom called and told me to let you know in three days she is coming to town for a while." Gus said then looked up and saw Shawn and Juliet standing there. "Who is your friend?" Gus said getting up and walking over to them.

"This is Juliet, she is a detective in Miami."

"It's very nice to meet you Juliet." Gus said in a smooth voice. "I'm Burton Guster but you can call me Gus." He said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too Gus." Juliet said shaking his hand.

"Juliet you can go sit at my desk, I'll be there in one minute." Shawn said and Juliet walked over and sat at his desk.

"Dibs." Gus said quickly.

"You can't call dibs on a person."

"To late, already did."

"I met her first, she is mine."

"You will date her for two days and dump her, why do you even care?"

"Don't even think about going after her Gus."

"How about we let her decide."

"That will work because she will pick me."

"In your dreams." Gus said and walked over to Juliet. "Say Juliet, being you are new here why don't I show you around town."

"Right now I'm a little busy, Shawn and I are working on a case. But maybe when we are all done the three of us can go."

"That will be so much fun, the three of us will have a great time." Shawn said and gave Gus a evil smirk.

"Yeah it will." Gus said. "I will have to do my route now then, so Juliet I will see you later." He said and left without saying bye to Shawn. Shawn looked over at Juliet and noticed she looked very tired.

"You look very tired, you can take a nap on the couch if you would like."

"I am pretty tired from the plane ride, just an hour nap, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll wake you in a hour. Don't worry I won't work on the case without you, I'll play on my computer till then."

"Okay, thank you Shawn." Juliet said and walked over and laid on the couch. Almost instantly she was asleep, Shawn went into the closet and grabbed out a blanket then covered her with it. He sat back down and played on his computer a bit then he got a instant message from Lassiter.

_Carlton: Are you with Juliet?_

_Shawn: Yes... She is taking a nap because she was tired._

_Carlton: So what do you think of her?_

_Shawn: She is great! :)_

_Carlton: So do you like her?_

_Shawn: Like her? Or 'like like' her?_

_Carlton: Either one._

_Shawn: Both. _

_Carlton: Well she is a very sweet girl so you treat her her respect. _

_Shawn: I plan on it :) _

_Carlton: I got to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have fun!_

_Shawn: Alright I will, bye._

After the hour was up Shawn walked over to Juliet, he knelled down and put his hand on her arm.

"Juliet, Jules wake up." Shawn said and she smiled.

"I just had the weirdest dream." Juliet said then opened her eyes, she looked around and realized it was not a dream.

"What was your dream about?"

"I don't remember anymore."

"Okay." Shawn chuckled a little. "So you ready to work on the case?"

"Yeah." Juliet said then got off the couch and walked over to the desk.

"You can sit in my chair, I'll steal Gus'." Shawn said and Juliet sat down and Shawn rolled Gus' chair over next to her and sat down. He reached over and grabbed the case file. "Lassie and Karen have been working on this case for a week already and got nothing, the person has robbed seven homes in the Santa Barbra area and they can't find a connection between any of them." Shawn pulled the photo's of each house out and Juliet notices it was the case Lassiter and her solved yesterday. She grabbed the reports and one said that the plumber was the one who saw the robber in the house while he was working at one of the houses.

"How about we check out this plumber, Tanner Olson? Maybe he had something to do with it because his statement seems a little fishy."

"Alright, I'll text Lassie and have him check this guy out." Shawn pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Lassiter. "So you ready for your tour around town?"

"Yeah, but what about Gus?"

"He is being a little crabby today, he is probably sleeping now."

"No, I'm wide awake now because I got this coffee." Gus said from the doorway and Shawn and Juliet turned around and looked at Gus. "I brought you a coffee Juliet." He said walking over and handing her one.

"Thank you Gus."

"Did you get me one?" Shawn asked.

"Nope, I forgot."

"That's okay, we can share mine Shawn." Juliet said and Shawn flashed Gus a 'In your face' smile.

"Thank you Jules, now it's time for you tour of Santa Barbra."

-I finally found some time to update my stories today :D Yay! Please review!


	4. Tours and Roomates

"I can't wait to see all of Santa Barbra!" Juliet pretended she was really excited but she had seen that city everyday for almost eight years.

"We will leave right after I go to the bathroom." Gus said and walked out of the room.

"So Jules, do you got any plans for tomorrow?"

"No, I don't."

"Well if you wanted to we could hang out, Lassie, Gus, Karen and I are going bowling tomorrow and then we go out to eat after, the loser buys so Gus will probably end up paying."

"I'd love to." Juliet said just as Gus walked back out.

"I'm ready." Gus said and they all walked outside and got into the blueberry, Shawn got in the back seat with Juliet so she wouldn't have to sit alone which Gus wasn't to thrilled about.

"Jules is coming with us to bowling night tomorrow." Shawn said to Gus.

"Oh cool, I'm glad Juliet you seem like a very sweet lady." Gus said.

"She is a very sweet lady." Shawn said to Juliet and she smiled, Gus rolled his eyes.

"So where is the first place my tour guides are taking me?" Juliet asked.

"How about we go to Santa Barbra Museum of Art?" Gus suggested.

"Or we could go to Blender's for the best pineapple smoothies in the world." Shawn suggested.

"I could go for a smoothie." Juliet said.

"Sweet, Gus drive to Blender's." Shawn said to Gus. "I never asked you Jules but have you been to Santa Barbra before?"

"Yeah, I know the whole city."

"Well I guess the tour isn't really needed, but we can still hang out."

"Yeah."

"Were here." Gus said as they pulled up to Blender's, they all got out of the car and went inside. Juliet sat on the inside of a booth and Shawn sat next to her, Gus sat on the other side across from them.

"You guys I don't think they come over and take your order's here." Juliet pointed out.

"Shawn will go get our smoothies." Gus said and Shawn got up and went to the counter and ordered.

"So Juliet, how are you liking Santa Barbra so far?"

"It's really great, I'm hoping to get a job here soon."

"I hope you can find one, we would see each other more often then" Gus said and Shawn started walking back. "I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime, maybe go to a movie or get something to eat?"

"Sorry Gus but I'm interested in somebody else right now." Juliet said and Shawn overheard.

"Three pineapple smoothies or as I like to call it 'sips of heaven'." Shawn said handing them their smoothies.

"This is one of the best smoothies I have ever had." Juliet said acting like it wasn't the millionth time she had one.

"So what are we going to do after when we are done here?" Shawn asked.

"I think I'm going to head home and watch some television before bed." Gus said.

"We could just call it a night and pick this up tomorrow." Shawn suggested.

"Yeah, but can I get a ride back to my hotel?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, which one are you staying at?" Gus asked.

"I'm staying at Fiesta Inn."

"That hotel isn't really a safe place, I have a nice extra room at my apartment if you want to stay in it?" Shawn asked.

"Okay, it will be a lot better than staying at a hotel. Thank you, Shawn."

"We will drive over there and pick up your stuff then go to my place." Shawn said then they finished their smoothies, they went and picked up Juliet's stuff then drove to Shawn's apartment.

"I'll be here at noon tomorrow to pick you guys up for bowling." Gus said as Shawn and Juliet were getting out of the car.

"Alright, night buddy." Shawn said.

"Night Gus." Juliet said.

"Night you two." Gus said and drove away.

"Now my place is no palace but it's better than a two star hotel." Shawn said as they walked inside.

"It looks great."

"Your room is this way." Shawn said and they walked to a room right across from Shawn's.

"This room is huge, and I love the pineapple lamps."

"Thanks, I like my guests to feel welcomed here. If you want I can put a mint on your pillow." Shawn said and Juliet laughed.

"I'd prefer a chocolate." Juliet joked with him then her phone rang. "I got to take this, it's my mother."

"Okay, I'll be in the living room." He said and walked out of the room and shut her door.

"Hello." Juliet said.

"Julie, where are you?"

"I'm in Santa Barbra staying with a friend for awhile."

"Why did you leave without telling me?"

"I didn't want to bother you at work and I decided to go see if there are any jobs in California so I can be in a safer city."

"Is that what that whole joke was about this morning?"

"Kind of."

"Who are you staying with."

"My friend Shawn, he's a consultant for the Santa Barbra Police Department, his dad is the chief."

"Are you safe there?"

"Yes mom, one hundred percent."

"Okay, as long as you are okay. So is this Shawn guy cute?"

"Mom, I have to go."

"That means he is, when are you coming back?"

"I'm not sure, depends if I get a job here or not."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later sweetie."

"Bye mom." Juliet said and hung up her phone, she walked into the living room and Shawn was on the couch with popcorn looking though movies on Netflix. "Looking for a movie?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, you can join me if you'd like." Shawn said patting a seat on the couch next to him.

"Okay." Juliet said sitting down. They picked a movie and towards the end of it Juliet fell asleep on the couch with her head on Shawn's shoulder, Shawn carefully got up and lifted Juliet and carried her to her bed then set her down and covered her up. When he started to leave he heard her voice.

"Night Shawn."

"Night Jules." He said and left the room then went to bed.

-Okay, it was been a long time since I have updated and to that I say sorry! I will have the next chapter up sometime in the next week when I find time to write it, and about this zero reviews on my last chapter... what is that about? :P Hope you enjoyed and please review :)


	5. Bowling Night

The next morning Juliet woke up and walked into the kitchen where Shawn was.

"Morning." Juliet said.

"Morning, I'm making us breakfast. We got scrambled eggs, bacon and pineapple."

"Sounds yummy." Juliet said and sat at the kitchen table. "After breakfast is it okay If I use your shower?"

"Of course, I got a bunch of mini shampoo's, conditioner's, and little soaps I take for hotels when I stay there that you can use."

"Thank you, and thank you for letting me stay here."

"No thank you needed, I love having a roommate. It's a whole lot better than staying here alone." Shawn said and walked their plates to the table and set on in front of Juliet then sat down with his.

"This looks great Shawn." Juliet said and they ate there breakfast. After breakfast Juliet took her shower and got ready, when she was done Shawn took a shower and got ready. After they both were finished they went and sat on the couch.

"Do you like bowling?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, I love it."

"So I was wondering about something you said yesterday, you told Gus you were interested in some guy already." Shawn said sadly, afraid of the answer.

"Yeah."

"What's he like?"

"He is sweet, funny and really really cute."

"Sounds like a lucky guy, he's got all that and a beautiful women likes him." Shawn said still not knowing she was talking about him.

"Yeah, plus he has amazing hair." Juliet said and ran her fingers though his hair.

"Hmm." Shawn said clearing his throat. "And what does this lucky guy do for a living?"

"He's a psychic detective."

"What a fun career." He said and leaned closer to her.

"Yeah, and he is outstanding at it." Juliet leaned in even closer.

"Really?"

"Yup." She said and they both leaned in so close that their lips were almost touching, then the door bell rang and they both jumped back.

"I think that's Gus." Shawn said and they both got off the couch and walked to the door.

"You guys ready?" Gus asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said and they all walked to Gus' car.

"We are picking up Karen next then Carlton." Gus said to them.

"Lassie always takes shot gun so I will sit in back with you Jules." Shawn said.

"He doesn't always take shotgun."

"Gus, shut up." Shawn said and they got in the car and drove to Karen's.

"Hey Gus, hey Shawn. Who is your friend?" Karen asked as she got in the car.

"This is Juliet, she is a detective in Miami and she is looking for a job here." Shawn said.

"It would be great to get another girl at the station, it is such a boys club, I'm Karen by the way and it's nice to meet you Juliet."

"Likewise." Juliet said and they shook hands then they drove to Carlton's house and picked him up.

"You guys ready to cream Guster so bad he has to buy us all steaks?" Lassiter said hopping into the car.

"I don't lose every time."

"Name one time you didn't." Shawn teased.

"There was that one time... Umm where... You know what just shut up."

"Don't worry Guster, we will put the bumpers up for you." Lassiter said.

"Next person who says something about my bowling is walking home." Gus said and they drove to Zodo's Bowling & Beyond. Once they got inside they got their shoes and their lane.

"I call bowling first." Lassiter said.

"We will go Carlton, Karen, Juliet, Shawn then me." Gus said.

"I'm going to grab us all drinks while you set up the game board." Shawn said and walked away.

"Hey Juliet." Lassiter said to Juliet and she walked over to him. "Shawn likes you so if you get a strike then give him a hug like you are just excited you bowled well and cheer for him, he will love that."

"Thanks Carlton."

"Lassie, are you going to bowl or chit chat all day." Gus asked and Lassiter walked back. By the time Shawn got back with the drinks it was Juliet's turn to bowl, she went up and bowled a strike then the four of them cheered for her and she ran over and hugged Shawn.

"Sorry." Juliet said nervously.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Shawn said and smiled at her for awhile.

"It's your turn Shawn." Juliet said and Shawn turned red, he walked over and bowled a strike and they all cheered.

"That was amazing Shawn." Juliet said to him.

"Shawn gets a perfect game every time we play." Lassiter said.

"You get a three hundred every single game?" Juliet asked.

"Yup."

"Hmm, we are going to tie than because I always bowl a perfect game too."

"You see this is why we need to start the detective's league, we would be first each game if we pretended Gus is sick and can't play." Karen said and they all laughed other than Gus.

Towards the end of the game they had only one turn left and Juliet was up to bowl, she and Shawn both had a perfect score so far. She released the bowling ball and it rolled and only hit nine pins, they all still cheered and then she got a spare and then on her third turn she only knocked nine pins down again. Shawn could tell how disappointed she was so he gave her a hug.

"You played a great game Jules."

"Thanks, now go kick some butt." Juliet said and Shawn walked over to the lane, he threw the ball and it knocked down eight pins leaving him with a seven-ten split. He rolled the ball down the lane and hit one pin and just missed the other by a hair.

"That seven-ten split always gets me." Shawn said walking back over to them. He put his arm around Juliet while Gus bowled then they all looked at their scores. Juliet had the highest score then Shawn, Carlton, Karen and last was Gus. "You won Jules." Shawn said pulling her a little closer to him and she smiled widely. "So Gus, ready to buy us dinner?"

"Yeah, very funny. Just pick a restaurant so we can leave." Gus said pulling his shoes off. Juliet went to the bathroom after returning her shoes and Lassiter walked over to Shawn.

"That seven-ten split, huh?" Lassiter asked.

"Yeah, that one always gets me."

"Funny because I remember back before you used to get a perfect game every time that you were a master at seven-ten splits."

"Yeah, but Juliet seemed so disappointed when she didn't get a perfect score so I guess I just wanted her to win."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"I do, a lot."

-Chapter 5! How excited am I? Well not to excited because I want to go to bed but still about the story I'm happy :) In part one I had baseball so I just had to do bowling in this one. I'm kinda sad about the lack of reviews... do you not love me? Just kidding, but for the people that did review thank you :) And please review people!


	6. Mother's Know Best

In the morning Juliet woke up and went out into the living room to see if Shawn was awake yet but he wasn't. She sat down on the couch still in here pajamas and texted her mom to tell her about her new job, about twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door so Juliet got up and answered it.

"Hello." Maddie said. "I think I have the wrong apartment, I'm looking for Shawn Spencer."

"Yes this is his apartment, I'm his roommate."

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Maddie, Shawn's mother."

"I'm Juliet, it's nice to meet you too. I'll go get Shawn for you." Juliet said letting Maddie in then she walked over to Shawn's bedroom door and knocked, Shawn opened the door and smiled.

"Morning Jules." Shawn said and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. Maddie noticed and smiled then walked over and sat on the couch.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" Juliet asked.

"Horrible, I kept thinking about you."

"Sorry for getting in your head."

"Never ever be sorry for that." He said and gave her another kiss.

"Your mother is here."

"She is?"

"Yeah, in the living room."

"That's weird, she wasn't supposed to be here till tomorrow." Shawn said and they walked out to the living room. "Hey mom, your a day early."

"Hey goose, yeah I thought my flight was tomorrow but turns out it was today. I tried calling but your phone must be off." Maddie said and got up and gave Shawn a hug.

"Mom, this is Juliet."

"We met, she's your roommate." Maddie said over pronouncing the word roommate. "Have you two had breakfast yet? We could all go together."

"No we haven't but we need some time to get ready."

"I'll get in the shower now and leave you two to talk." Juliet said and walked out of the room.

"She's really pretty and quite nice from what I can tell." Maddie said.

"Yeah, she is."

"So where did you to meet?"

"She was talking to Lassiter about a job and I was trying to help her get one at the police station but nothing was available so she works at psych now till they have something."

"Living together and working together, sounds long term."

"Well we have known each other three days but it will be long term."

"How many of those days have you two been dating?"

"How did you know there was something going on there?"

"It could be the way you two look at each other or that after three days you gave her a job and a place to live or just maybe it could be because of that little make out scene you two had in the hallway."

"I'm going to go with the last one."

"So how long?"

"We haven't really said dating yet but the weird thing is I'm not even scared to say it."

"Oh I see, she's the one."

"I think she might be, I don't want to seem rash but I have never felt the same I feel about Jules with any other girl."

"You mean love?"

"You think it's to soon, don't you?"

"No. Let me ask you a question, what is the last thing you thought about before you fell asleep last night?"

"Jules."

"And how about when you woke up?"

"Jules."

"It's never to soon to fall in love, and you are in love."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way I feel?"

"Trust me, she does."

"I should probably start getting ready now, and thanks for talking to me about it."

"Anytime." Maddie said and Shawn started walking away. "Wait Shawn... So have you two you know what yet?"

"Oh my god mom." Shawn said and kept walking. He went into his bedroom and looked though his clothes, he found an outfit and put it on. When he was finished he walked out of his room just as Juliet was walking by wrapped in a towel. "That is a very sexy outfit Jules but I don't think you can wear it to breakfast." Shawn joked.

"I thought I could make it to my bedroom without you or your mom noticing me."

"Well if it makes you feel any better you pull that look off."

"Thank you, I'm going to get dressed." Juliet said and walked into her room then Shawn walked out into the living room with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Maddie asked.

"Nothing." Shawn said and stopped smiling.

"Sure... So where do you want to go for breakfast?"

"How about Esau's Cafe."

"Sounds great." Maddie said as Juliet walked out. "Juliet, we were thinking for breakfast we could go to Esau's Cafe."

"Okay, I love that place."

"Oh so you have been in Santa Barbra before?"

"Yeah ah, one summer during college I came here with my friend."

"That's good, at least you know the city."

"Yeah but I still would get lose if it wasn't for Shawn."

"Here that Goose, she would be lost without you." Maddie said.

"Well we should get to breakfast before they run out of everything." Shawn said.

"Okay."

"Did you bring your car mom? Because if not we got to all ride on my motorcycle which I think could be a lot of fun."

"I got a rental, thank god."

-Sorry for the super slow update and the short chapter, I'm hoping to get the next one up sooner. Thanks for reading and please review. :)


End file.
